


¿Cómo te sientes Saga?

by ThirstyVal



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Gold Saints - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Old Friends, ghost au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyVal/pseuds/ThirstyVal
Summary: Cada noche Saga se encuentra con su antiguo amigo Aioros y platican entre ellos como los viejos tiempos.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	¿Cómo te sientes Saga?

A oscuras horas de la noche dentro del palacio del Gran Patriarca, Saga se encontraba rondando los pasillos del lugar, yendo de cuarto en cuarto con su elegante túnica y sin usar su máscara, ya que estaba buscando algo, pero no se acordaba que era _eso_ que buscaba.

A pesar de que se sabía cada centímetro del lugar se sentía perdido, como en un bosque lleno de libros, pergaminos y sombras que aparecían de reojo cuando menos se lo esperaba. El Santuario a veces da miedo cuando uno se encuentra a esas horas de la noche y con poca luz disponible.

No se sentía asustado, pero si enojado, inclusive estresado ya que este sentimiento se estaba volviendo una costumbre en cada noche, —Olvidar lo que buscaba, ¡por favor!, si a uno se le olvida entonces no hay vuelta atrás, me regresaría a dormir si no sintiera tanta necesidad de encontrar _eso_ , pero ¿qué era? — Saga se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Cómo te sientes Saga? —una voz familiar resonó muy cerca de él.

En eso se voltea rápidamente, y al ver, nota que ya no se encontraba perdido en los pasillos del Gran Palacio, sino en el centro Patriarcal, donde en frente se veía los grandes pilares, con el trono en medio y todas las luces prendidas. —¿Cómo llegué aquí? —siendo esto tan repentino, Saga se rinde y se sienta en un escalón, comienza a sentir pequeños dolores de cabeza, pero no molestos, como si fueran un piquete molesto. Se cubre el rostro unos momentos para relajarse y dejar de pensar.

Se escuchan unos pasos tranquilos que se acercan y se detienen cerca de su lugar —¿Cómo te sientes Saga? —una mano cálida se coloca encima de la espalda de Saga, voltea y es su antiguo amigo Aioros con una sonrisa casual. Se sienta a un lado de él.

—No sé, dímelo tu.

—Yo pregunte primero.

—¿Qué tengo que decir? —cruza los brazos, un poco molesto —. Lo mismo de siempre.

—Entonces ¿te sientes mal?

—Esa respuesta siempre cambia, sabes que no es solo sentirme mal. Me siento bien, demasiado bien, pero luego me siento tan mal con ganas de llorar. Y ese…ese inmenso dolor de cabeza.

—Siempre tuviste dolores de cabeza —se acerca más y le da una palmadita —. Deberías descansar.

—Siempre has dicho eso desde pequeños —con una voz burlona—. Descansar, descansar, descansar, si claro, como si hiciera alguna diferencia.

Aioros lo mira con cara de mamá enojada, lo deja pasar y cambia de tema —. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te visitaba en la biblioteca para que vinieras a practicar conmigo? —sube la voz reclamándole —. ¡Nunca querías ir!, terminaba estudiando contigo ya que no te podía convencer. Aunque fuera lo que fuera, siempre me alegrabas el día —suelta una pequeña risa.

—Siempre fuiste mejor en la práctica, con la teoría era todo lo contrario, pero eso no quita merito a tu buen ingenio, muy astuto y lleno de fulgor.

—Me alagas Saga, aunque tengo que admitir, que tienes razón —saca unas ruidosas carcajadas.

—¡Algo de humildad Aioros! —refunfuña —. No deberías de responder algo común como “No digas eso Saga, ni que fuera para tanto” o algo así, tú me entiendes.

Se limpia una lágrima de su rostro —Jajaja ya ya, justo como dices, yo te entiendo y tú me entiendes, dos locos por siempre juntos.

El ambiente entre ellos comienza a cambiar, Saga cambia su tono con uno más serio —. Aioros, vete, tu más que nadie sabes que no estamos juntos, ya déjame en paz por hoy.

—Wow, ¿y ese cambio de ánimo? —Aioros se siente algo perdido en la conversación.

—¡Deja de atormentarme como siempre! —levanta más la voz —. ¡Vete y ahora si no regreses! —en eso Saga se para y empuja a Aioros.

Aioros se aleja unos pasos —. Saga, deja de bromear que esto no es gracioso, ¿qué te pasa?, solo intentaba ser un poco chistoso hace un momento.

—¿No te basta venir cada noche aquí a verme?, a molestarme…a atormentarme… —se acerca las manos a su rostro —. …este dolor.

—¡Saga!, ¡Necesitas ayuda, deja te llevo a tu cuarto, necesitas reposar, ahora! —se intenta acercar.

Con una mano azota Aioros para que se aleje —. ¡No me toques!, siempre es lo mismo todas las noches, ¿te gusta verdad?, atormentarme, hablarme de los viejos tiempos como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Atormentarte? Yo trato de acompañarte, siempre estás sólo y nunca descansas, ¿acaso eso no es lo que hacen los amigos?, ¿checar que el otro se encuentre bien? Déjame ayudarte por favor.

El cabello de Saga lentamente se va tiñendo de gris, pero no por completo —. ¡Saga! Tu…tu cabello — Saga no permite nada de Aioros, así que acomoda su tono a uno más serio —. No puedo dejarte así, debo ayudarte.

En ese instante se ve como uno de sus ojos se tornó rojo mientras que el otro sigue normal con su azul original. En eso, saca de sus ropas una daga dorada de manera muy amenazante.

—Saga…

—¿Por qué no huyes como ese día? Como con Atena, ¿por qué nunca huyes? —apunta la daga hacia su amigo.

—Porque nunca debí de huir, debí ayudarte, debí haberme quedado a tu lado, pero ahora sólo somos tú y yo, y no planeo correr —se mantiene firme en su posición.

Saga se acerca lentamente a Aioros—. ¿No tienes miedo de mi Aioros?

—Siempre he tenido miedo, hasta de mí mismo, pero de ti…tengo miedo por ti —sus ojos comienzan a ponerse un poco llorosos mientras habla—. Saga, por favor, siempre has sido mi ídolo, mi amigo, eres más fuerte que yo, tú puedes contra esto, pero no sólo, si solo me dejaras…

En eso Saga, más rápido que cualquier movimiento visible con el ojo humano, clava la daga en el corazón de Aioros.

—…ayudarte —se queda en shock, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Saga se acerca al oído de su amigo y dice lentamente —. Tú, no, estas, vivo, Aioros —la transformación de Saga se completa —. ¡Ya lo recuerdo!, recuerdo qué estaba buscando —comienza a reír de una manera malévola —. ¡A ti, a ti te estaba buscando! —no deja de reír como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro —. Desde el día de tu muerte siempre me has estado visitando así, cada noche, y cada noche termina igual y tú muy bien lo sabes.

Airos al sentir sus fuerzas desvaneciéndose, se cae, pero se sostiene de Saga y él, desprevenido, cae encima de Aioros sin soltar aquella daga —. ¡Suéltame Aioros! —clava más la daga en su pecho.

—No…puedo…ja…no es mi intención lastimarte así, perdón, no lo puedo controlar —intenta acercarse al rostro de Saga, pero él lo apuñala más —. Ugh…

—A veces no se si creerte o no, pero ya vete, no importa cuantas veces más te tenga que matar, hasta que me dejes —sigue apretando más aquella daga —. Sigo sin entender por qué tiendes a olvidar cada noche, pero cuando llegamos a este punto es cuando recuerdas todo otra vez, ¿no es así Aioros?

—Y siempre duele… —el rostro de Aioros se llena con lágrimas —. No puedo dejarte así, simplemente no… —intenta abrazarlo.

—¡Vete, no me toques, deja de hablar, deja de respirar, cállate! —pone sus manos encima del cuello de Aioros mientras él mismo comienza a llorar —. ¡Ya, ya, ya, ya!

La vida de aquel Aioros se va desvaneciendo poco a poco, perdiendo su color —. Saga…deja…de…lastimarte.

—¿…Lastimarme? —suelta el cuello de su compañero y voltea a ver sus manos.

—No te culpes de nada, fue..todo mi…culpa….perdóname… —en eso, su último aliento se ha ido junto con el color de sus ojos. Al no poder acercarse más a Saga, sus manos lo sueltan y caen al frio suelo.

—Aioros…no… ¡no otra vez! —se revierte la transformación de Saga, agarra las manos de su pasado amigo mientras llora encima de ellas —. Por favor ya vete a descansar y déjame atrás —toma el cuerpo de su amigo en sus brazos —. Nunca te merecí, nunca te merecí…

Saga grita, pero nadie lo oye en el vacío y tranquilo palacio del Patriarca.

…

Abre los ojos, se encuentra tapado en su cama, recién acababa de despertar con un grito silencioso, sudor frío en su cuerpo y lágrimas que tratan de escapar de sus ojos.

Aún se pregunta si esto que le pasa es real o un simple sueño, pero algo nunca cambia de esas mañanas, y es el mismo gorrión que canta en su ventana.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a lo que es mi primer fanfiction, hace mucho tiempo quería hacer algo así y ahora tuve inspiración, tiempo y coraje para hacer mi primer capítulo :D  
> Tengo planeado escribir otros dos capítulos más para esta mini historia, perdonar si no es perfecto, aún sigo aprendiendo como hacer una historia coherente jajaja  
> ¡Saludos y besos!


End file.
